The World of high school
by TheWildWind
Summary: She was new to the school He was there for years. She became the 2nd most beautiful. He was the most handsome in the school, She and Him met in the halls, and the trouble, and Love began….SessKag, InuKik, MirSan Rated M for Violent Scenes, and Language,


_**The World of High School **_

Disclaimer: The characters of Inuyasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Songs belong to original creators and Singers…and I apologize for any miswritten songs…

**Preview:**

She was new to the school; He was there for years. She became the 2nd most beautiful. He was the most handsome in the school, She and Him met in the halls, and the trouble, and Love began…. (Rated M for Violent Scenes, and Language,)

TWW: Jumps in glee "Yay! A new story"

Kag: Throws a plate at TWW "You forgetting something?"

TWW: Looks around curiously "What? Did I lose something?"

Kag: Whacks TWW on the head "Your Sesshoumaru's Wish fanfic Dummy!"

TWW: I did update it Kag, Jeez" Rubs head gently '_I'm gonna need A lot of painkillers for my head in the morning_…' "On to the fanfic. Those whom are reading Sesshoumaru's wish I apologize sincerely for the delay."

Chapter 1: First Week 

"Damn it all!" Kagome yelled running down the stairs to her red Mustang convertible, slamming her Linkin Park CD and going to Decompression then turning the key and slamming on the gas pedal.

"I'm going to be late and on my first day of ALL days!" Kagome stopped at a red light and felt a vibration in her pocket as she lifted the phone it began to ring the theme "Stray"

"Hello?" Kagome said angrily

"Sheesh and here I thought you'd be happy to hear from me!" Sango exclaimed from the phone.

"Oh Sango hi! Sorry I'm having trouble getting to school…"

"Hey no problem Kags anyway do you want to meet me and Miroku in the front of school or back?"

"The front of the school… How is the lecher anyway?"

"More lecherous then ever hang on a second" Kagome heard a slap and a thunk.

"Miroku?"

"Yes Kags that was Miroku."

"What do you mean was?"

"…Best not to ask that Kags see you soon"

"See ya Sango." Kagome hung up the phone and pulled into the parking lot parking her car in eye distance getting out and setting the alarm after locking it.

"INUYASHA HURRY UP!" InuTaisho yelled for the ninth time that morning.

"Why do you bother, he won't come any faster," Sesshoumaru stated matter-a-factly.

"I'm ready…hey why are you pacing father?" Inuyasha asked puzzled

"We have to go, NOW!" InuTaisho yelled shoving his sons into the limo and ordering the driver to go as fast as possible.

"Inuyasha you've done it again" Sesshoumaru said

"Ah, Shut-up. Miroku and I were practicing all night!"

"So was I and Kouga but we are on time."

Inuyasha glared at his brother angrily but winced when the glare was returned 10 times fold.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled running up and giving Kagome a quick hug.

"Sango? Is that you?"

"Yep in the flesh."

"Wow I haven't seen you in three years!"

"I know time changed huh?"

"Yeah no kidding. Lets go for class I'm in Mr. Konakidao

"REALLY? I am too!"

"Cool lets go then."

Sango ran to the classroom door '_she had been going here for a year at least it's easier to get around with Sango as a guide_.' Kagome thought running up to Sango.

"Hey Kags we are here 3mins earlier than I thought… Hey Kagome look at this" Sango gazed at a poster displaying the most handsome man Kagome had ever seen in her life, His silver hair flowing down his back in an almost bluish waterfall his brows furrowed in concentration with a crescent moon on his forehead wearing a White Kimono with red flowers and the most golden eyes that shimmered in the spotlight, singing with Miroku behind him, in a purple and black monks robe his blue eyes and black hair glowing with a purple hue from the background lights!

'_Auditions for the Shikon High school band Female Singer, keyboard, background singers and Male base guitar, wanted Auditions held today, everything supplied'_

"Wow…Sango who is the beautiful Silver haired one?" Kagome said gaping at the figure in white.

"Him? That's Sesshoumaru his father is the Lord of the West, and he is a dog-demon also he is classed as the most handsome male in school!" Sango exclaimed slightly awed by Kagome's question, "Have you not heard of him before?"

"Nope, no wonder he's the most handsome…however I think he may be high and mighty attitude!" Kagome said as Sango stared in utter shock and surprise pointing behind Kagome.

"Think of me what you will, but you shouldn't talk before not knowing someone" Kagome looked behind and fell backwards slightly Sesshoumaru stood there with an expressionless face.

"S-s-sorry I didn't-I mean-I-I I'm so sorry." Kagome stuttered bowing slightly and getting over her shock.

"Apology Accepted by the way I hope to see you at auditions you look like you can beat Kikyo…Thank the gods if you do" Sesshoumaru shuddered at Kikyo's name in utter displeasure and hate. Then walked silently to his desk.

"Kagome lets get to our desks our teacher's here…" Sango silently walked to a desk still stunned as Kagome sat beside her in the same shocked matter.

---------------------------------------------------------------AU-I am not writing what happens in class sorry ----------------------------------------------------

"Okay so what song should we do?" Kagome asked Sango the teacher had said they could both sing. And Sango play keyboard at the same time.

"Gravity…that okay?"

"Yeah perfect we used to do it all the time!" Kagome exclaimed as they got out of there last class and ran to the gym to audition.

"Next up Kagome Higurashi and Sango Taijii" Sesshoumaru and Miroku looked at them from their seats while InuTaisho and Inuyasha were ready to vote with them.

"We decided to do Gravity."

Sango started playing her part with Kagome joining in…

"Been a long road to follow, But there I go tomorrow,

Without saying good-bye to yesterday,

Are the memories I hold still valid, or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe there goes tomorrow, the air will cease to follow

And the mist will fly into a brand new day,

Cause the road keeps on telling me to go on,

Life is a part of me, I feel the gravity of it all…"

Kagome finished with a last solo by Sango, They had done the short version for no hold ups.

"Well done ladies truly spectacular" InuTaisho clapped standing up with Inuyasha with Sesshoumaru gazing slightly awed by her voice and Miroku had fainted no doubt dreaming about Sango…

"You two were the last performers and we know who gets the parts," InuTaisho said walking to the end of the gym with the others.

"Will the following people come on to the stage, Miroku Houshi, Sango Taijii, Kagome Higurashi, Sesshoumaru Taisho, and Inuyasha Taisho all other students report to the benches in the gym." The announcements blared as the students crept into benches set up.

"Everyone we are pleased to inform you that these are officially the new Band members!" A wild cheer arose with an angry shout,

"Why am I not in the band?" everyone turned to see Kikyo glaring at Kagome.

"Because your awful!" Yelled a student as wild laughter arose.

"These are the positions, Inuyasha Taisho is the drummer, and Miroku Houshi is base Guitar and backup male singer and Sesshoumaru Taisho is the male lead singer."

Wild cries of hysteria and joy met the crowd as InuTaisho continued to speak.

"Sango Taijii is Keyboard and Backup female singer and Kagome Higurashi is the lead female singer."

Kagome blushed as everyone yelled in delight and envy.

"We all wish you luck and best days in your careers." InuTaisho said happily turning and dismissing all students then going to his office.

"I forgot to mention Kagome InuTaisho is the principal" Sango whispered excitedly

"We should meet at my place bring what you can practice starts tomorrow" Sesshoumaru said superiority clipped to his voice

"Whatever Sesshoumaru" Inuyasha said as the girls stared at Inuyasha and his dog-ears

"What?" Inuyasha questioned

"Ummm…Why do you have dog ears?" Kagome asked shyly

"I'm half dog demon not full blooded. See you tomorrow" Inuyasha said walking away as Miroku and Sesshoumaru also said farewell and went to different areas of the school.

"Does that mean Sesshoumaru's Full blooded then?" Kagome questioned Sango as they walked down the hall.

"Yep Pure bred Inu-Youkai" Sango replied.

"Oh…" Kagome replied thinking

"Bye Sango." Kagome said going to her car once outside.

"Bye Kagome"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------End Day One---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome's cell phone went off with the theme 'Stray' blaring in class. Her teacher Mrs. Kaenales a Young woman with black hair and a spiral on her forehead that foretold her being a demoness.

"Miss Higurashi! Take yourself outside and stay there!" her teacher yelled as Kagome ran and answered.

"Who is it? I was in class you know!" Kagome yelled into the phone

"This is Sesshoumaru and I am aware, however we are practicing tonight at 6pm sharp!" Sesshoumaru said coolly.

"How did you get my number Sesshoumaru?"

"Father. You'll be getting a phone list yourself."

"Screw that you jerk!" Kagome yelled getting angrier. "How dare you interrupt me in class!"

"I may do whatever I wish Kagome."

"Oh Okay then Mr. High and Mighty whatever you say I get it the world stops for you when you must do something"

"Precisely"

"That was Sarcasm you jerk go find Kikyo and go to the park or something Puppy!" Kagome hung up briefly and angrily went around the corner to the office to see Sesshoumaru in there as well.

Sesshoumaru was fuming he hated it when people said that to him '_She is dead this practice I don't care what Father or the Half-breed think!'_

Sesshoumaru thought angrily in the office. He was just about to call her and lecture her when he looked through half glass/ half wood door to see her entering.

"Well looks like I don't have to call you after all…" Sesshoumaru said when his father burst through the door.

"Kagome! I needed to see you. Your Grandfather, Mother, and brother are all in the hospital." InuTaisho said sympathy in his gold coloured eyes.

"Wh-What are you talking about? What Happened?" Kagome yelled worriedly.

"The small well shed caught on fire and your family was in there investigating why the door was open when it closed and caught fire. It is intentional not accident there is no other way." InuTaisho said as he saw Kagome fall into a chair with tears in her eyes…

"Will-will they be okay?" Kagome asked sadly

"The odds are slim your grandfather, and Mother have no chance they are barely alive and your brother suffered a burn in the throat." InuTaisho said sadly as Kagome began to cry mercilessly in the chair.

"Kagome…Your mother and my wife are friends…your mother wishes for you to live with me Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha. Is that alright?" InuTaisho asked worried and saddened for Kagome.

"I-I-I guess so…" Kagome stuttered sadly

"I'm Sorry Kagome" InuTaisho said sadly handing her his address. "You can have the rest of the week off the room number for your family is on there." InuTaisho left the office to go tell Kagome's teachers that she would be away.

"Bye Sesshoumaru" Kagome said running to the parking lot and her car

Kagome went as fast as possible to room 516 and ran into the doctor causing her to land on her butt.

"Ouch, huh?" Kagome looked up to see the doctor's hand ready to help her up.

"Hello are you Kagome Higurashi?" The doctor asked his face sad.

"Yes why…are they?" Kagome panicked for her family suddenly.

"Dead? I'm sorry Mrs. Higurashi both your Mother, and Grandfather is dead your brother as well I'm afraid." The doctor said solemnly as Kagome looked and saw no one in the room then ran quickly to her car and drove to her house.

Kagome pulled up the driveway and ran and cried heavily she wanted her family alive.

Kagome jumped off her bed when her phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Kagome asked trying to drive away her tears.

"Kagome you should come over here soon, Father is getting worried" Sesshoumaru said quietly into the phone

"Al-Alright let me get some stuff."

Kagome grabbed everything of value to her and her family then passed by the mirror and almost fainted. She had markings and demon ears! Not to mention her hair was at the middle of her back.

"What-What the hell!" Kagome yelled in shock.

'_Well…I am not confined am I? Hmmm… that priest must be gone…pity, I was going to shock him…._' A voice in her head said.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked curiously and shocked at the voices words.

'_I am your Demon side you Kagome are a full dog demon… your powers sealed away when you were born same with your parents but they didn't outlive those who placed the spell. You Kagome did and now we are both free!' _The voice explained happily '_I will not control you though unless I am provoked be wary of that Kagome. Anger makes me restless' _

Kagome didn't ask the voice anymore locking up the house and leaving.

TWW: Well interesting twist huh?

KAG: What? I'm a DEMON!

TWW: Be flattered you and Sessy match more

SESS: Don't sleep tonight you might die

TWW: Awww poor Sessy had a demon mate WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YA!

SESS: I guess it can't be that bad can it?

KAG: Don't Take HER side you creep!

TWW: Please read and review with honest opinions.


End file.
